venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour: Part 1
World Tour: Part 1 is the first episode of Venturian Battle: Season Seven. Synopsis Seven months after the events of Venture: Breathtaking Fear, a force-field has been erected over the ruins of Venture City, preventing the Void Monsters from escaping and causing chaos throughout the rest of Planet Venture. However, sunlight is unobstructed, which provides the Void Monsters with a much quicker evolution process, allowing them to adapt to their current environment. Elsewhere, the Jacob Knights have disbanded; Terrence has become a physician and bought a penthouse off the shores of Awhyae, North Venture, Tyler has invested in Egalburgher's latest vehicles, Athansios has become a professional athlete, and the rest of them are spies for Gyeongcheon. Robert and Prisco Jacob have been sent on a mission to obtain information on the United Nations of Vepture in a Vepturian bunker. They are accompanied by a mysterious young woman who goes by "Shocker", who brings with a prototype electroshock rifle. Being flown over to the Vepturian base, the trio formulates a plan from the map they've been given; Shocker stuns the troopers guarding the 4th quadrant data bank from a high scaffolding, while Robert accesses the computer for data, and Prisco is used as muscle power if they're caught. As the jet flies toward the base, it is shot down by a turret. Ever begins to panic until Robert finds a life raft and begins to inflate it. The trio escapes and lands safely before the jet crashes into a mountain, causing an avalanche. The trio continues towards the base, and, upon reaching it, come up with a rather half-baked plan. Shocker fires her stun rifle at three of the troopers, and take their outfits. However, difficulties arise when Prisco can't fit in his. As such, Robert tells him to wait outside, with him and Shocker going into the data bank. The duo reaches the fourth quadrant, and proceed to the data bank, arising some suspicion. Shocker uses her electroshock rifle to deactivate the security system, and breaks in. Shocker climbs up the scaffolding, then snipes away at the guards, and, luckily enough, none escape for long enough to inform the troopers in outside quadrants. Robert runs in, and activates the supercomputer. After obtaining the information and storing it on a hard drive, Robert escapes, only to be startled by an apparition of Saad Ayman Nein. After almost passing out, Nein informs Robert that he has is still out there, and that nobody is safe, whether they‘re Robert’s allies, or even Nein’s. Robert runs out as fast as he can, meeting up with Shocker. The two of them are immediately suspected to have stolen the information from the vault. Robert activates his shield clothes, creating a protective bubble over him and Shocker. They try to run out as they’re fired upon. A cruise missile hurtles towards the base, and hits the fourth quadrant. Robert and Shocker are buried under the ruins (albeit unharmed due to Robert’s shield), and are dug out by Prisco. Escaping and creating a smoke signal on a nearby mountain, the trio is saved the next night. In a post-credits scene, E.L. Vepture is informed of the spy attack, and decides to invest in a building that he claims will make bunkers obsolete; the Decagon, a building in charge of all of the UNV’s military operations Category:Episodes Category:Arc Episodes Category:Season Seven Cast * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Prisco Jacob * Colleen Clickenbeard as Shocker * Haaz Sleiman as Saad Ayman Nein * Harry Shearer as The Pilot * Dee Bradley Baker as Vepturian Guards * Dave Franco as E.L. Vepture Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven